


Mommy

by likewhatsupdanger14



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Flaca x reader, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Minor Romance, Mom! Alex Vause, Mother-Daughter Relationship, OOC, We Die Like Men, Why Did I Write This?, daughter! Reader, no editor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewhatsupdanger14/pseuds/likewhatsupdanger14
Summary: You get sent to Litchfield and become friends with Nicky, Piper, and Alex.  But she thinks there’s something different about you.First x reader fix so critiques welcomed.
Relationships: Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales/Original Character(s), Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Kudos: 6





	Mommy

The canteen was bustling as always when you arrived at Litchfield. You had your tray in hand and stared at the cliques. You couldn’t help but gulp and feel your hands grow sweaty.

Great.Just like high school you thought.You were standing like a deer in headlights. Just sit somewhere! You scolded yourself mentally.Moving your feet, you headed for a table with a blonde and a brunette with glasses. 

“Is this seat taken?” You asked meekly. The women turned from their conversations and smiled at you. 

“Yeah sit down kid.”The brunette said with the blonde nodding.Relief flooded your body as you sat down and let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in. 

“Who’re you new kid?”A curly hair girl said, appearing next to you. 

“I’m (y/n) (l/n).”You said quietly.You could see the brunette stiffen and give you a questioning look. 

“You’re really shy aren’t ya?Imma call you mouse alright?”The curly girl said extending a hand towards you. 

“I’m Nicky Nichols.Just call me Nicky.”You accepted and shook her hand. 

“These are my friends, Piper and Alex.”Nicky said, gesturing to the blonde and brunette respectively. 

“Nice to meet you.” Piper said as Alex nodded with her. 

“So whatcha in for mouse?” Alex asked, resting her elbows on the table. 

“Uhm.Drugs I guess.” 

“What’d ya do?”Nicky asked, suddenly intrigued. You gulped and started fidgeting with your fingers. 

“I got caught selling at my school.”

“Wait how old are you?” Piper chimed in. 

“18.” 

The three women’s eyes widened and covered their mouths in horror.You sat confused at there reaction.

“Something wrong?”

“Hey guys!” Said a thin girl with eyeliner tears on her face.You waved at the girl as the three women finally came back to there senses. 

“I’m sorry your 18?” Nicky asked.You nodded and turned to Alex confused. 

“Wait your new aren’t you?I’m Flaca.”She said as she extended a hand.You accepted her hand as she gave you a big smile. 

“Very nice. Now let’s go back to the fact that you aren’t even done with high school and you’re in prison!”Piper whispered yelled as to not draw attention to their table. 

“I did finish actually. Graduated early.”You added. 

“Oooh tell me more.” Flaca said as she sat down next to you. You blushed and coughed, moving closer to Nicky.You looked at your hands and sniffled. The atmosphere shifted to one grim and depressing. 

“My mom was sick and she needed her meds-“ You explained but was interrupted as you heard someone yell out Flacas name. She cursed and got up from her spot next to you. 

“I have to go but I’ll see ya soon.”She said and winked before joining a short girl as they went back into the kitchen. 

“That’s really rough Mouse.”Nicky said as she rubbed your back. Tears were streaming down your face but you wiped them away before they got worse. Piper held your hand from across the table along with Alex. 

“Thank you.” 

“Well, lunch is over.”Nicky said as she stood up, stretching her arms. 

“Maybe we’ll see you later.”Piper said in a hopeful voice. You nodded and the women went their separate ways. 

You adjusted to prison life well, better than a lot of others when they first came. You spent most of your time with Nicky and her family in the kitchen being adopted into Reds family with open arms.You also spent time with Maritza and Flaca, becoming a deadly trio of best friends.   


This put you in a weird spot.Sitting between Reds Family and Spanish Harlem as Flaca and her friends found out that you spoke Spanish and your dad was Mexican.They also adopted you, growing fiercely protective of you.

  
This bothered the white power group, particularly Brandy, who always looked disgusted whenever she sees you.She maybe thought you could join her and her clique but it wasn’t meant to be.She never actually did anything to you until she started making one-off comments about your mixed race heritage.Just little things like calling you ‘Iced Coffee’ or that brown can’t erase white.  


You were proud to be who you were and to hear someone making a mockery of it, your blood boiled. The insults grew few and far between with Red and Gloria glaring lasers at Brandy, with both threatening to starve her if she didn’t stop.You did your best to ignore them and spent time with your friends and families. 

Alex was lying in her bunk with Piper. Alex sat up running a hand through her hair. 

“Al somethings up.”Alex turned to her girlfriend, giving her a questioning look. 

“Go on.”

“You seem off whenever we’re around Mouse.Something wrong?”

“It’s nothing Pipes.”She said gruffly. Piper gave her a look as Alex sighed. 

“Fine. It’s Mouse.I just get this weird feeling around her, like I know her but can’t remember from where.”

Suddenly Lorna came in to the cube panting.She tried to speak but only gasps of air came out.Alex got up and went to Lornas side, trying to see if anything was wrong with her. Nicky came in behind her. 

“What’s going on?”Piper asked, standing to her feet. 

“Fight in the library.” Lorna managed to get out with gasps in between. 

“Mouse needs us.” Nicky adds as she grabbed Alex and Pipers hands before running to the library.Alex felt numb as she ran to the library, her head going a million miles a minute with what situation you’re in. 

You were currently pinned on the ground by Brandy, struggling under her grip.She held you there as her gang of friends cheered on and Flaca fighting Kasey as she restrained her from getting help.

_ You were talking with Flaca in Spanish.Minding your business and not bothering anyone.  _

_ “You know your not Mexican right?”She said not looking at you.You have ever a questioning look.  _

__“I am though.”Brandy scoffed before calling over her shoulder_ ,“Whatever latte.”Your hands turned into fists as your brows furrowed. Flaca places her hand over yours. They immediately unfolded as you looked at her.She smiled as her thumb rubbed the back of your hand.  _

_ “Don’t listen to her,” Flaca assured.You nodded, trying to hide your blush from the Latina. “Estas loca.” You giggled at her comment. _

That’s when all hell broke lose. 

“This is what half breeds get for pissing me off.”She said menacingly.You kicked her chest, sending her flying. You punched Kasey and pulled Flaca away.Her eyeliner tears were smudged as she hugged you.Brandy appeared from behind Flaca but you pushed Flaca away in time ending up with a punch to your jaw. Brandy pulled you up off the ground and pinned your arm behind your back, slamming your head into the carpet.An audibly crack was heard as Nicky, Piper, Alex rushed in.

“Leave Mouse alone!” Piper yelled as she pushed Sankey.You could see Alex being deathly quiet, noting a fiery rage behind her black frames, but something else was in her eyes you couldn’t quite place.It was as if an aura manifested, turning Alex into a lioness, stalking those who dare attack her young.Blood was streaming down the sides of your face as Flaca screamed for help.All of the Family came in and started brawling with the hate group.All you could hear was screaming and yelling.Books flew off the shelves as they were thrown across the room. You felt your body being lifted before falling back to the ground with hands wrapped around your throat.Brandy was towering over you with red in her eyes.  
“Bye Bye half breed.” She said as her gripe tightened. You gasped and tried to pull the hands away. You gasped as she pulled you up against a wall. She kneed you stomach multiple times. She smiled before Alex smacked her over the head with a book. 

“Don’t you ever touch my daughter again!”Alex said in a venomous tone.She hit Brandy over the head one more time before pulling you to your feet but eventually carrying you as you tripped over your feet. 

“Get her out of her!”Nicky yelled above the other women’s yelling.Flaca appeared by Alex’s side as she carried you out of the room.

“Hang in there Mouse. Mommy’s got you.” 

Your vision got spotty as you called out for your mommy before being wrapped in black darkness. 

You woke up to beeping monitors and bright white lights.You groaned before realizing where you were.You rubbed your eyes and tried to sit up.Your stirring woke up the people in your room.Nicky, Alex and Flaca are all sitting in chairs around your bed. 

“You know I’m not dead right!”You said in a joking manner before being dog piled by the women. You hissed in pain causing them to jump off and apologize. 

“We thought we almost lost ya Mouse.”Nicky said wiping her red eyes.You smiled before clutching your side as it throbbed in pain. Flaca was right by your side and laid you down onto the pillow as you hissed.

“I’ll go get the nurse.”Flaca said before bringing Nicky along with her.Before she left, she kissed your cheek and winked.You were awestruck and blushing.When the door closed, it was just you and Alex on the complete opposite side of the room.She didn’t look like herself.Her eyeliner looked old and the bags under her eyes were darker than before.

“How long was I out?” 

“Almost two days.Quietest two days in here in a long time.”Alex replied. You nodded with wide eyes at the thought of quiet hallways and the canteen being dead silent. She picked up her chair and sat down right next to your head.You could cut the awkwardness in here with a knife. You picked at your fingers and said, “Thanks for saving me from Brandy.Can’t imagine what would happened if you didn’t get there in time.” 

Alex nodded, raising her hand to your head, she ran her fingers through it.You closed your eyes and smiled, leaning into the touch. 

“We won’t be seeing her Mouse.” You turned your head to face her.

“She got transferred to Ohio.”You nodded and stared at your fingers again.You wanted to ask her about what she said before you blacked out.She called you her daughter. Could it be true?You opened your mouth but were shushed by Alex. She brought her hand down to your cheek. Your eyes welled with tears. Alex’s eyes were no better than yours.

“Mommy?”You asked quietly. She nodded and hugged you tightly.You started crying into her shoulder.She placed kisses in your hair and rambled sweet nothings into your ear. After what felt like hours you both pulled away and stared at each other.Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks had fresh tear tracks much like yours. 

“Why’d you leave me?What-“ you asked before being hushed a door slamming open with Nicky, Flaca and Piper standing with wide eyes. 

“You have kid?!” Piper yelled after the door closed. 

“I knew something was up!You look a lot like her Mouse.”Nicky said as she leaned on the doorway with crossed arms.Flaca just had her mouth open and stared. 

“Guess you gotta explain Mom.”You said nudging Alex’s arm.A huge grin grew on Alex’s face as she turned to the women in the room. Sat at the foot of your bed listening as Alex cleared her throat. 

“I was with a guy when I was 19 and got pregnant.I was still with my parents at the time and they said I either got rid of you or put you up for adoption.I went with the lesser of two evils.Your dad wanted you so when you were born, adopted you and I never heard anything from him in the cartel.”Alex retold in a melancholy tone, truly shaken by her actions in the past. You rubbed her shoulders to offer some comfort. 

“Then what happened to you Mouse?”Flaca asked, desperate for more details. 

“My dad married my not biological mom when I was 12.She was nice and all but we were never close.Pap died when I was 16. Car accident. Then she got sick when I was 17 and couldn’t work anymore. I got to graduate early and got a job but it wasn’t enough. So I sold some of her unused meds. I got snitched on by one of buyers and ended up here.” The room was silent. Sad eyes found your face as they whispered condolences.

“No buyer snitches on a dealer.That’s just against junkie code.”Nicky joked.You laughed and the other women smiled. 

“At least I finally got to meet my mommy.” You said holding Alex’s hand.Her eyes grew watery again as she kissed you hair.

“I think we should leave the Mommy daughter reunion.”Nicky said grabbing Pipers arm and pulling her through the door. Flaca was about to leave but you grabbed her hand and pulled her down to your face and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away, leaving with a wink.You smiled in a daze as your mom chuckled.“You’re definitely my kid Mouse.” 

You pat on the spot in next to you on your bed. Alex climbed over you and wrapped her arms around you. You laced your fingers with hers and talked for the rest of the day with your mom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters were a bit OOC. It’s my first time writing for the show. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and leave a kudos if you enjoyed.
> 
> Stay safe and Healthy!  
> Happy New Years too!
> 
> ~Sunflower~


End file.
